


Everyone Should Have A Soundproof Castle To Poop In

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Scat, one sided humiliation, scatstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: John rushes to the bathroom, only to realize Roxy followed him and now stands outside the doorway to tell him about a cool website. And she won't leave!!
Relationships: John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Everyone Should Have A Soundproof Castle To Poop In

**Author's Note:**

> People who are comfortable with talking while they poop are powerful beings. I don't think John is one of them.
> 
> Just a short thing. The strange format is due to me posting this originally on Twitter. I might post more stories directly there and also post them over here later. The username is @peestuck.

Just a few minutes ago, the thought of the toilet was a godsend, but now that he was there his hands gripped the edge of the rim, his teeth were set in his jaw, and his ass was clenched tight enough to make diamonds.

"This new site has so much more trivia, you should join it!"

John squirmed and tried to hold himself together. Roxy's head was right next to the door. If he hadn't been in so much of a hurry maybe he would have noticed that she was following behind him on his way to the bathroom.

And now she was content to continue the conversation!

His face burned with embarrassment as his intestines churned. There was an absolute urgency slamming into him but he couldn't bear the thought of her hearing anything through the door.

When he tried to speak, his voice was small and caught in his throat- oh fuck.

"Roxy-"

"They've got an old commentary track for one of the movies you like here-"

"Roxyyyy!"

"Huh?"

John bit his lip and breathed in hard through his noise. "I really like what you're talking about... but do you think we could talk a little later? When I'm not in here?"

Roxy laughed light heartedly from the other side of the door. "Oh, don't worry that doesn't bother me at all! Anyways this commentary..."

A bead of sweat ran down his forehead and heat rose to his face. He was interested in what she was saying, but this need was pressing.

This is not a situation he wanted to be in, but there was no way he could hold it anymore. Maybe if he just tried to go slowly, while she was telling him about the website, he wouldn't make enough noise to be heard...

There really wasn't any choice at this point.

Shifting his weight on the seat, he focused on the paradox of relaxing his muscles enough to start everything into motion, but keeping them tense enough to not let everything rocket out of him in a cacophony.

Immediately, a soft whine issued from him as some gas escaped.

There was no relief, just compounding desperation to let everything go. John held himself, wincing against the cramping in his gut. He let out another fart, this one much longer and bigger, and thankfully rather quiet against the porcelain.

If he could keep it up like this...

"I'm making you an account right now, OK? This is a treasure trove- they've got a forum and I'm even finding some behind the scenes information on some of the games I follow!" Roxy continued talking about the website she'd found, and John started to relax and listen to her.

She didn't seem to mind no replies coming from him, and was just talking for his enjoyment. It was nice to hear her feel excited about things he liked, and he honestly couldn't wait to get on the couch and look at everything with her.

His stomach clenched hard.

Without only a split second warning, air shot out of him like a cannon, and it sounded like a bugle as it hit the inside of the toilet.

It was unstoppable and came out of him so hard that he couldn't fight it. Redness was spreading from his face all down his neck.

Just as he tightened himself up hard, it hit him again, only this time it wasn't just air. The remains of all the meals he'd eaten the last day pushed out in a rush, causing a wonderful feeling of relief to ripple through his belly.

The loudness was a testament to a cruel god.

It all echoed endlessly against the amphitheater of the toilet, and the hard tile of the walls and floor. It was defeaning and unable to be tamed.

Gripping his fingers against his scalp with his palms covering his face, he gave into his fate and grunted quietly.

Roxy had stopped speaking, and he was shitting himself into a megaphone on the other side of a door not even two inches thick.

His life had just ended. He might as well be flushed down to the sewer along with everything else. They shouldn't even bother with a funeral.

His colon spasmed again, and of all the regrets he had, the one about putting off the need to poop for several hours today was the biggest one.

Despite his emotional hell, it felt so *good* to get everything out.

The feeling of emptiness inside him increased, and the feeling of sating his desperation made him sigh with a certain kind of satisfaction.

With one last clench and push, the last of it all came out with a loud honk of gas.

And now he could slump over and let death take him.

The silence stretched on like a whole new world was born where nothing existed. Except he could see two shadows in the small gap under the door and knew that his girlfriend was still outside the door.

Finally, the tension broke. "Aaand... there! I've got us verified!"

John rubbed his face and pondered his next move. Did he just wipe, flush, wash his hands, and pretend none of this happened?

"I hope you feel better now that you dropped a load off. I could tell something was bothering you earlier."

John could hear the tap-tap of her fingers on her phone as he dissolved into embarrassment where he sat.

"Anyways, come on I want to show you everything I've found! And you have to learn to talk through the door if you really want to keep these convos rolling, you know?"


End file.
